The technologies of the present invention may cover software define radio, digital radio communications, baseband processors, application processors, application stores, long term evolution (LTE), worldwide interoperability for microwave (WiMax), and radio applications.
In the present invention, various radio applications such as LTE, WiMax, wireless microphone, walkie-talkie, etc. can be downloaded from application stores and installed into a cellular phone so that the cellular phone can be changed into an LTE terminal or a WiMax terminal, or can be used as a wireless microphone, a walkie-talkie, etc. Therefore, the present invention may be applied to smart phones which need to support various radio access technologies such as LTE, wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), and WIFI.
In connection with the software defined radio (SDR) technology, there exists a software communication architecture (SCA) which is a defacto standard technology. It may comprise specifications related to frameworks for SDR, middleware, and real-time operating system (OS), which guarantees compatibility of interfaces between SDR systems. The core of SCA is a core framework which is a framework specification. In the core framework, various parts constituting radio applications are componentized and the components may be reused and assembled so as to create a new radio application.
In case of SCA, it is possible to make rearrangement of blocks which are already installed in a terminal. However, user-defined blocks to be used for a specific radio application cannot be installed even into SCA compatible terminals having different hardware configurations. Thus, single executable codes cannot be used for all SCA compatible terminals. This means that executable codes optimized for each hardware configuration on which each SCA compatible terminal is based should be respectively created and distributed. This demands very much time and cost, and makes commercial uses of radio applications difficult, Also, it does not provide baseband application programming interface (API) for implementation of radio applications, and accordingly it makes selective utilization of hardware acceleration functions difficult.